Arts n' Crafts Night
by SmallNeko
Summary: Arts and crafts with Johnny's gang including his imminent rage.


Mayview's sky was as blue as ever, just like the weather forecasters liked it; it was easy to define, and there would be no complaints this day. Kids were running and jumping in their yards, playing with their friends 'til the day's end. The parents of those kids sat together and spoke of their troubles, their worries. The kids had no worries, no troubles to think of; they were joyous and carefree, only thinking of the homework they had yet to finish at the last moment. The bright sun shone high in the sky—that is— until it rained.

"Ug! This sucks." Johnny shouted, his face and hands pushed up against the glass of the window. "Couldn't it rain some other day?"

"You probably wouldn't be any less mad 'bout it." Ollie said, dragging Johnny away from the window.

"Hey! Stop it!" Johnny's eyebrows furrowed as he flailed his arms around, trying to get away from Ollie. "Yo, Stephen, R.J., help a brother out!"

Stephen and R.J. sat at the table in the kitchen and glanced at each other before staring at the two of them in the living room. R.J. snickered and covered their mouth with their hand. Stephen joined in before calling over to Ollie and Johnny, "Just let 'im go, Ollie. He'll get over it sooner or later."

As soon as Ollie let go of Johnny's shirt, Johnny fell to the floor with a thud. As he got up, he shouted, "I swear, imma get you back for this!"

"No, you won't." Ollie went into the kitchen and sat next to Stephen.

Johnny stared in silence for a moment before walking into the kitchen as well. "Yeah. You're probably right."

The table was covered with newspapers and scattered about those newspapers were many different art supplies, including paper, pencils, glue, scissors, and crayons. They also couldn't forget about the snacks, of course. The four of them all did different things with the materials; they all loved a good competition. At the far end of the table, R.J started to cut up some paper into shapes.

"Hey, R.J., whatcha makin' there?" Stephen asked. He thought Johnny would ask first, but since Johnny was a little bit too preoccupied gluing two pieces of paper together for no apparent reason, he figured he should ask first.

Ollie glanced over and became curious as well. R.J. turned themselves around and made sure neither Stephen nor Ollie could see what they were doing until they finished.

After R.J. finished their artwork and showed it to the rest of the group with a wide smile on their face.

"Whoa! That's amazin', R.J.! Wait," Johnny's eyes went wide as he stared at the cut-outs of his gang. He was really impressed, until he saw the cut-out that was supposed to be him, "the heck, R.J.! Is that me?!" Johnny pointed to the one in the middle.

R.J. suppressed a laugh. "It _is_ you, see? It has your hair and your angry facial expression!" The cut-out was clearly exaggerated; Johnny could tell.

Ollie and Stephen got a kick out of it, but Johnny was fuming.

"I'm not always mad!" Johnny shouted with an obvious anger in his voice. "I'm just irritated a lot!"

"Same thing." Stephen pushed a brownie over to Johnny. "Calm down, boyo. Have a brownie."

"A brownie that _you _made? You probably poisoned it." Johnny stared and clenched his hands into fists at the brownie as if it was ready to pounce and attack him.

Stephen grinned and decided to go back to his art. "Don't be so dramatic. There's no way I'd do that to a buddy."

Although it seemed like he'd be pouting forever, Johnny actually got over it really quick. In the next few moments, he even ate the brownie.

After all the artwork was done, the four of them decided to hang it up on their Wall of Friendship Art Fame. It was a fairly large wall, and nothing big was blocking the wall to guarantee the maximum amount of space on the wall.

Every time, they took a vote on which one was the best. No one could vote for their own artwork, and since they all usually agreed on whose was the best, there was always a sure-fire winner.

Unfortunately, that meant that they always _disagreed _on the other 3 spots.

R.J.'s won the first place and excluded themselves from the vote. The moment of truth to decide the other spots was now.

The tension was definitely present, obviously clear, and certainly _tense._

Each time they did this voting session, Ollie's stare proved to be the most fearsome. It was almost as if his passion for art was beating on the souls of the other two.

The vote almost always ended in a mangled piece of paper or a scribbled-on drawing. Oh, the horror was too much to handle!

"I think I'm gonna lose, man." Stephen said to Ollie. His eyes were giving way to the darkness in the room. He couldn't hold his eyes open anymore and closed them. "Dang it!"

Johnny laughed, "HA! You're 4th place! Put it up on the wall."

Stephen went to the wall in shame pasted his drawing up on the 4th place slot.

Ollie sat on a stool in the room and rubbed his eyes furiously. "Here we go. You're gonna lose, Johnny."

"No way, I'm a pro at this."

After Johnny finished gloating, the next round started.

The tension in the room was stronger than ever, as it always was on the last round. Ollie stared with his eyes wide open, only slightly closing them each time his eyes felt tired.

Johnny was intimidated by Ollie's stare, but he didn't give up. No, he purposely bulged his eyes to the max to prove he was going to win.

In the next moment, the round ended. Johnny lost, and immediately threw a fit.

Stephen and R.J. held Johnny back while Ollie put up his drawing on the 2nd place slot.

The day was coming to a close. The sky was getting dark, and unfortunately, the four of them had school tomorrow.

Soon, their mothers picked each one of them up. Before they all left to go outside, they hugged and patted each other on the back.

"Your art was actually cool, now that I think about it." Stephen said to Johnny.

"What?" Johnny's teeth gritted.

"I said your art was cool."

"Really?" Johnny ran back inside and up to the room with the wall.

Stephen chased after him, shouting, "NO! DON'T, I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THAT!"

Johnny yelled back. "YEAH? WELL, SO DID I!"

R.J. and Ollie glanced at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"At least we won." R.J. said, holding their hand out for a high-five.

Ollie hit R.J.'s hand. "Yeah. We always win." The two of them went back inside as well and followed Johnny and Stephen.

Arts and crafts night always ended like this. Someone always got mad, usually Johnny.

Johnny's always mad, though.


End file.
